Charon Tank
European Alliance |role = Instant unit destruction |useguns = Neutron cannon (against units) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 700 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 4 |turn = 4 |sight = 6 |cost = $1800 |time = 1:05 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Shield Command * Tech Center |groundattack = |cooldown = 550 frames (36.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8.5 |ability = Weapon disables the target and makes them invulnerable and cannot be controlled as long as the Charon Tank keeps attacking the target |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = * Azri_Apoc (voxel) * KaneNash (concept art) |actor = SquareWhale }} The Charon Tank is a tank used by the European Alliance capable of instantly "erasing" enemies from existence with its neutron cannon. Official description The Charon Tank is the pinnacle of European technology. Its neutron cannon, a larger, more powerful version of the one used by Chrono Legionnaires, has the ability to instantly erase any unit targeted by it from this time and space. This allows the tank to immediately remove threats without any chance of retaliation. The sheer amount of energy used for this unstoppable weapon means that the Charon has a long cool down, making it vulnerable to enemies after it has fired. This weapon is not only technologically a fearsome weapon, but psychologically as well. Soldiers and tank pilots find the prospect of being flung into a completely different dimension a far more terrifying fate than mere death. The Charon's neutron cannon is still rather controversial, but due to lack of evidence to the true fate of this weapon's victims, the tank remains in European arsenals.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Charon Tank is one of the Euro Alliance's few ways of dealing with Tier 3 tanks. It can wipe out most tanks in less than a second, though its long reload time proves to be its downfall, coupled with its inability to attack buildings make the Charon a questionable unit when attacking an enemy base. Appearances Act One * The Charon Tank first appears in Road to Nowhere among enemy teleporting taskforces (does not apply on Easy difficulty). * It becomes buildable for the first time in Sunlight. Act Two * In Unthinkable, Charon Tank needs to be paid attention to in the part of escorting Libra, due to fact that they can kill her in a single shot. In addition, a large number of Charons are stationed at the entrance to the magenta HQ base site at this part. Assessment Behind the scenes * Prior to 3.0 the Charon Tank was known as the Chrono Prison (no relation to the namesake unit introduced in 3.3) and aesthetically based on the unused Chrono Prison concept from Yuri's Revenge. Trivia * In Greek mythology, Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries the souls of the dead across the rivers of Styx and Acheron that borders the world of the living and the world of the dead. * The Charon Tank has an oscillating turret, hinting its possible connection to French technology. * Design is based on the Chrono Tank fan art created by Kanenash See also * Abrams Tank * Battle Tortoise References zh:冥卫坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Monster Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance Category:Self Healing